road_goldfandomcom-20200214-history
Problem
Problem Lyrics Daisy: Uh huh It's Iggy Iggz I got one more problem with you girl Aye Kitty: Hey baby, even though I hate ya I wanna love ya, I want you And even though I can't forgive ya I really want ta, I want you Erin: Tell me, tell me, baby Why can't ya leave me? Cause even though I shouldn't want it I gotta have it, I want you Daisy: Head in the clouds Got no weight on my shoulders I should be wiser And realize that I've got James: One less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less, one less problem One less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less, one less problem Erin: I know you're never gonna wake up I gotta give up, but it's you? I know I shouldn't ever call back Or let you come back, but it's you Daisy with Kitty and Erin: Every time you touch me And say you love me Kitty: I get a little bit breathless Daisy with Kitty and Erin: I shouldn't want it, but it's you Diasy: Head in the clouds Got no weight on my shoulders I should be wiser And realize that I've got James: One less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less, one less problem One less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less, one less problem Daisy: Smart money bettin' I'll be better off without you In no time I'll be forgettin' all about you You sayin' that you know, but I really, really doubt you Understand my life is easy when I ain't around you Iggy Iggy, too biggie to be here stressin' I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you than I love your presence And the best thing now is prolly for you to exit I let you go, let you back, I finally learned my lesson No half-steppin', either you want it or you just playin' I'm listenin' to you knowin' I can't believe what you're sayin' There's a million you's baby boy, so don't be dumb I got 99 problems but you won't be one Like what! The Cheerios: One less, one less problem One less, one less problem Daisy: Head in the clouds Got no weight on my shoulders I should be wiser And realize that I've got James: One less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less, one less problem One less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less, one less problem One less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less, one less problem One less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less, one less problem Video Category:Songs Category:Season 3 Songs